mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Pinkie Pie/Gallery
Season one :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Pinkie astonished to see new pony (Twilight) in town S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Pinkie Giggle at the Ghostly S01E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Pinkie Gala Fantasy S1E3.png|The Ticket Master Pinkie Pie Appletastic! S01E04.png|Applebuck Season Gilda Pinkie Pie marshmallow roast S1E05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Pinkie Pie in crowd S01E06.png|Boast Busters Pinkie Pie as a present S1E07.png|Dragonshy Pinkie Pie Watch Out S01E09.png|Bridle Gossip Pinkie Pie trombone outro S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Pinkie Pie skating2 S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Pinkie Pie behind a ceiling lamp in Cupcakes song S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Pinkie Pie observing the racers from a hot air balloon S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Pinkie Pie worried about Rarity S01E14.png|Suited For Success Pinkie puffing up S1E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Friends cheering when RD and Rarity come out S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Pinkie riding Fluttershy as they are being dragged down into the caves system S1E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show Pinkie "Foreverrrr!" S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Pinkie Pie and Appleloosa Ponies Cancan S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Pinkie Pie munching on a cupcake S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Filly Pinkie Pie sad S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Pinkie Pie being cartoonish S1E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Pinkie Pie tries to look inside the barn S1E25.png|Party of One Pinkie Pie about to finish her song S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Pinkie "what happened?" S02E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 The grump S2E2.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Pinkie Pie Supermare S2E3.png|Lesson Zero Pinkie explains why it's fun to be scared S2E04.png|Luna Eclipsed LyingPinkie S02E06.png|The Cutie Pox Pinkie Pie 'We were totally gonna invite you' S2E7.png|May the Best Pet Win! Pinkie Pie as Mare Do Well S2E08.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Pinkie Pie firing her cannon S2E9.png|Sweet and Elite Pinkie holding cake S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess Pinkie Pie Dirtville S02E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Pinkie Pie covered in flour again S2E13.png|Baby Cakes Pinkie Pie "nopony breaks a Pinkie Promise!" S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Pinkie drunk S02E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Pinkie standing S02E16.png|Read It and Weep Pinkie Pie helping herself 3 S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie 1 bit S2E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Madame Pinkie Pie "a really cool" S2E20.png|It's About Time Pinkie given a cupcake S2E21.png|Dragon Quest Pinkie party animal S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Pinkie looking around 2 S2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Pinkie with a big grin S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Pinkie Pie attack S02E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Pinkie playing flugelhorn while alone S3E1.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 1 Flugel Blare S3E2.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 2 A lot of Pinkie clones S3E03.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies Pinkie Pie reading a magazine S3E4.png|One Bad Apple Pinkie Pie wants her mouth back S3E05.png|Magic Duel Pinkie Pie gasp! S3E7.png|Wonderbolts Academy Pinkie Pie pouring honey out of a beehive S3E8.png|Apple Family Reunion Pinkie with mustache S3E09.png|Spike at Your Service Pinkie Pie angry over whipped cream S03E10.png|Keep Calm and Flutter On Pinkie puts Gummy in riding pants S03E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Pinkie about to dive into mud bath S03E12.png|Games Ponies Play Pinkie Pie egg on head S3E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Watching Twilight's flight training S4E1.png Twilight Sparkle "doesn't feel right" S4E01.png Twilight flying S4E1.png Pinkie surprised S4E1.png Twilight flying over her friends S4E01.png Pinkie Pie "that WAS a big finish!" S4E01.png|That had to be the best finale I've ever seen! Twilight's face in the dirt S4E01.png Twilight in stained glass S4E1.png Rarity and Twilight "captured your regality" S4E01.png View of the ponies looking at stained glass portrait of Twilight S4E1.png Pinkie Pie talking about her dream S4E1.png Pinkie Pie imagining her dream about frosting S4E1.png Fluttershy beside Pinkie Pie S4E1.png Main characters at the Train Station S4E1.png Pinkie pouncing on Twilight S4E1.png Twilight's friends waving goodbye S4E01.png Pinkie Pie slides on black vine S4E01.png Pinkie Pie stomping on vines S4E01.png Applejack "half of Equestria" S4E01.png Twilight rolls into the library S4E01.png Pinkie Pie interrupts S4E01.png Rarity and company gasping S4E01.png Twilight and Pinkie hoof-bump S4E01.png Pinkie Pie with coloring book S4E01.png Twilight and friends "strange weather patterns" S4E1.png The Mane Six march into Ponyville S4E01.png Twilight and friends stand in a circle S4E01.png Element of magic shines S4E01.png Elements of laughter and honesty powering up S4E01.png Discord draped in a towel S4E01.png Discord dries himself off S4E01.png Twilight accuses Discord S4E01.png Pinkie Pie "we're onto you" S4E01.png|We're on to you! Main six with the Elements of Harmony S4E01.png Main six and Discord reach an impasse S4E01.png Twilight demands Discord's help S4E01.png Main six gather around Zecora S4E1.png Zecora "it only responds to Alicorn magic" S4E01.png Pinkie Pie stares at potion S4E01.png Watching Twilight drink the potion S4E1.png Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Ponies looking concerned S4E2.png Discord with camera S4E2.png Ponies worried S4E2.png Ponies confused at Twilight S4E2.png Ponies looking at Zecora S4E2.png Ponies frightened by the forest S4E2.png Main 6 walking towards the Everfree Forest S4E02.png Main six in the Everfree Forest S4E2.png Twilight's friends watching Twilight walking towards the Everfree Forest S4E02.png Main cast venturing through the Everfree Forest S4E2.png Twilight about the cross the creek S4E02.png Twilight jumping onto the 'rocks' S4E02.png Twilight falls in front of her friends S4E02.png Main 6 running for their lives S4E02.png Twilight's friends using a black vine to pull the cragadile S4E02.png Cragadile being restrained S4E02.png Main 6 and Spike walking through the forest S4E02.png Applejack suggests Twilight should go back to Ponyville S4E02.png Applejack 'For starters...' S4E02.png Twilight 'He wasn't after just me' S4E02.png Applejack '...the rest of us aren't princesses' S4E02.png Twilight faces Applejack S4E02.png Applejack 'Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are gone' S4E02.png Rarity 'Applejack does make a valid point' S4E02.png Fluttershy 'It is probably for the best' S4E02.png Twilight and Spike walks away S4E02.png Rainbow Dash "a lost cause" S4E02.png Rainbow Dash "whatever Twilight saw" S4E02.png Twilight's friends by a ravine S4E02.png Pinkie Pie "take the stairs, silly!" S4E02.png Applejack "let's save it already" S4E02.png Twilight's friends losing hope S4E02.png Rainbow Dash "it was your idea" S4E02.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash arguing S4E02.png Twilight's friends help Spike S4E02.png Spike says Twilight's in trouble S4E02.png Mane six prepare S4E02.png Pinkie Pie teases the vine S4E02.png|Doesn't it sound like Pinkie's singing? Pinkie Pie celebrates S4E02.png Unicorn Blast S4E2.png The Mane six are together S4E02.png Mane six happily back together and hugging S4E2.png Twilight approaching the tree S4E2.png Twilight's friends in shock S4E2.png Rainbow Dash objecting S4E2.png Twilight 'and our friendships may be tested' S4E2.png Twilight's friends "it will never, ever be broken" S4E02.png All but Twilight 'ready' S4E2.png Elements removed from necklaces S04E02.png Ponies concerned about Twilight S4E02.png Necklaces without Elements S04E02.png Main six smiling S4E2.png Twilight's friends feeling proud S4E02.png Twilight approaching bud S4E2.png Celestia explaining S4E2.png Ponies smiling at Twilight S4E2.png Discord congratulates Twilight and friends S4E02.png Discord dressed as French maid S4E02.png Discord teaches "a valuable lesson" S4E02.png Twilight's friends in the crowd S4E02.png Ponies cheer for Celestia and Luna S4E02.png Ponies in awe S4E02.png Twilight's friends in awe S4E02.png Castle Mane-ia Pinkie 'this is the most daring...' S4E3.png Pinkie Pie sitting with Gummy S4E03.png Pinkie Pie "it's exciting!" S4E03.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash having a stare-off S4E3.png Beekeeper inquiring S4E3.png Pinkie explaining competition S4E3.png Beekeeper pony S4E3.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack staring S4E03.png Pinkie Pie "last pony to blink wins!" S4E03.png Applejack "what do we do now?" S4E03.png Pinkie Pie tallies the score S4E03.png Pinkie Pie "congratulations!" S4E03.png Pinkie Pie score sheet S4E03.png Gummy dangling from Pinkie's tail S4E03.png Pinkie Pie hopping away S4E03.png Pinkie Pie the organist S4E03.png Pinkie Pie "I can totally play the organ" S4E03.png Twilight "what'd I tell ya?" S4E03.png Pinkie Pie sitting at pipe organ S4E03.png Pinkie ringing bell with her head S04E03.png Pinkie Pie explains it all S4E03.png Pinkie explains while playing organ S4E03.png Pinkie helping with her friends' "party" S4E03.png Pinkie Pie plays an organ note S4E03.png Pinkie Pie innocent grin S4E03.png Main cast in Celestia's reading room S4E03.png Pinkie Pie active imagination S4E03.png Pinkie Pie "it comes back... with cake!" S4E03.png Twilight's friends in agreement S4E03.png Pinkie Pie pops in the middle S4E03.png Pinkie Pie "most daring pony!" S4E03.png Applejack and RD resume their rivalry S4E03.png Daring Don't Pinkie Pie blowing party horn S4E04.png Pinkie Pie "national random holiday party day" S4E04.png Pinkie blows party horn in Rainbow's face S4E04.png Pinkie Pie "woo-hoo!" S4E04.png Pinkie Pie "the secret ingredient is" S4E04.png Pinkie Pie whispering "a secret!" S4E04.png Pinkie places hat on Rainbow's head S4E04.png Rainbow Dash explains her idea S4E04.png Rainbow Dash flicks Pinkie's mane S4E04.png Rainbow Dash excited "whatever" S4E04.png Main ponies in agreement S4E04.png Pinkie Pie painting line on the ground S4E04.png Twilight's friends gallop ahead of her S4E04.png Main ponies find A.K. Yearling's house S4E04.png Other ponies peeking into Daring's house S4E04.png Pinkie 'maybe...' S4E04.png Pinkie with a pot on her head S4E04.png Pinkie sliding down railing S4E04.png Pinkie holding book and paper S4E04.png Twilight "we didn't do this!" S4E04.png Suddenly, Pinkie appears S4E04.png Main characters looking upward S4E04.png Main 6 watching the fight S4E04.png Ring cooled by water S4E04.png Main ponies snap out of it S4E04.png Main 6 sees Daring Do walking away S4E04.png Twilight '...she works alone!' S4E04.png Rainbow '...stand by and do nothing' S4E04.png Rainbow '...since book three!' S4E04.png Twilight '..she defeated Ahuizotl and secured control...' S4E04.png Twilight '...Radiant Shield of Rasdon!' S4E04.png Rainbow '...to the dark enchantment of the Rings of Scorcherro!' S4E04.png Twilight '...to the four corners of Tenochtitlan...' S4E04.png Rainbow '...and the ring Caballeron just stole...' S4E04.png Pinkie 'Rainbow Dash makes a pretty good point' S4E04.png Rainbow '...before it's too late!' S4E04.png Twilight 'That's not a plan!' S4E04.png Main six "thank goodness you're alright" S4E04.png Rainbow Dash "in here" S4E04.png Main ponies gasping S4E04.png Main ponies "we can't go back now" S4E04.png Rainbow Dash "how I got in this mess" S4E04.png Pinkie Pie hugging Rainbow Dash S4E04.png Rarity "as the case may be" S4E04.png Rainbow shoves Pinkie away S4E04.png Twilight "it's fine to look up to Daring Do" S4E04.png Rainbow loses sight of her self-worth S4E04.png Twilight Sparkle "she's in there" S4E04.png Main ponies "are you with us or not?" S4E04.png Ponies approaching the Fortress of Talicon S4E04.png Main ponies peeking on the ritual S4E04.png Applejack 'whatever your name is!' S4E04.png Pinkie knocking ring away from henchponies S4E04.png Pinkie using ring as a hula hoop S4E04.png Rainbow and Daring looking at altar S4E04.png Pinkie being kicked S4E04.png Rainbow Dash joins her friends S4E04.png Main six group hug S4E04.png Power Ponies Mane 6 cleaning up the old castle S4E06.png Applejack hanging a painting S4E06.png Pinkie Pie "no, the other left!" S4E06.png Pinkie Pie "perfect right where it is" S4E06.png Pinkie Pie scrubbing castle walls S4E06.png Pinkie Pie "don't worry about it, Spike" S4E06.png Spike watching his friends clean S4E06.png Spike with bucket on his head S4E06.png Main 6 walking in the castle S4E06.png Main 6 searching for Spike S4E06.png Main 6 sees an entrance S4E06.png Pinkie enters the comic book S4E06.png Spike "holy new personas, ponies!" S4E06.png Pinkie Pie as Fili-Second S4E06.png Spike and Power Ponies looking over ledge S4E06.png Spike and Power Ponies confused S4E06.png Power Ponies looking down at Mane-iac S4E06.png Applejack "did she just call us..." S4E06.png Power Ponies listening to Spike S4E06.png Mane-iac looking up at Power Ponies S4E06.png Power Ponies flinching from pretzel cart S4E06.png Mailbox flying at Power Ponies S4E06.png Mailbox flying toward Pinkie Pie S4E06.png Pinkie Pie speeding across Maretropolis S4E06.png Fili-Second running with cupcakes S4E06.png Pinkie Pie skidding to a halt S4E06.png Pinkie Pie unsteady inside tornado S4E06.png Power Ponies whirling inside the tornado S4E06.png Pinkie Pie "that was spin-tastic!" S4E06.png Spike explains the situation S4E06.png Spike feigning confidence S4E06.png The Power Ponies looking at the shampoo factory S4E06.png The Power Ponies walking towards the shampoo factory S4E06.png Fluttershy 'Maybe we should just come back later' S4E06.png Fluttershy scared S4E06.png Power Ponies S4E6.png Power Ponies "nice catchphrase" S4E06.png The Power Ponies sees the henchponies S4E06.png Pinkie with cake S4E06.png Pinkie annoying citizen S4E6.png Pinkie speeding off S4E6.png Pinkie throwing pie S4E6.png Rarity forming an umbrella shielding herself from the falling neon sign S4E06.png Henchponies defeated S4E06.png Power Ponies looking surprised S4E06.png Power Ponies with mouths agape S4E06.png Power Ponies the day is saved S4E06.png Power Ponies heroic pose S4E06.png Main ponies back in the library S4E06.png Pinkie, Dash, and AJ excited S4E06.png Spike relieved S4E06.png Rainbow Dash "storm of justice" S4E06.png Pinkie offers cupcakes to her friends S4E06.png Pinkie Pie "only sixty-five blocks away" S4E06.png Main ponies in agreement S4E06.png Twilight asks about the comic book S4E06.png Main ponies look at each other S4E06.png Main ponies annoyed at Spike S4E06.png Ponies laughing at Spike S4E06.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Main 6 arrive at Crystal Empire EG.png Pinkie Pie "you're nervicited!" EG.png Pinkie Pie jumping up and down EG.png Pinkie Pie curled into a ball EG.png Pinkie Pie 'transforming' EG.png Twilight and Pinkie "we've all been there" EG.png Twilight about to take flight EG.png Twilight attempting to fly EG.png Twilight crashes on the ground EG.png Twilight Sparkle Flying Hot Minute.gif Rarity "you are a princess now" EG.png Main 6 surprised by the welcome EG.png Flash Sentry introduces Twilight Sparkle EG.png Twilight before the princesses EG.png Celestia sends the girls to bed EG.png Twilight's friends wake up EG.png Twilight's friends spring into action EG.png Twilight and friends catching up EG.png Twilight and Sunset stumble in mirror room EG.png Main 6 and Sunset watch crown vanish EG.png Twilight glares at Sunset Shimmer EG.png Twilight and friends shocked EG.png Main 6 and princesses in throne room EG.png Main 5 hearing the story of Sunset Shimmer EG.png Pinkie Pie touches the mirror EG.png|''Sparkly!'' Luna pulls Pinkie's hoof off the mirror EG.png Luna speaking in the mirror room EG.png Pinkie, AJ, and Rarity listening to Luna EG.png Princess Celestia "the importance of your task" EG.png Twilight walking towards the mirror EG.png Girls and Spike listening EG.png Twilight's friends and Spike looking concerned EG.png Standing around the mirror EG.png Twilight's friends ready to help EG.png Main 5 unite EG.png Pinkie Pie wide grin EG.png Applejack "not a real word" EG.png Rainbow Dash questioning Princess Celestia EG.png Frustrated Rainbow Dash EG.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie listening EG.png Twilight about to go through the mirror EG.png Spike anxious EG.png Main 5 call after Spike EG.png Pinkie Pie throwing confetti EG.png Pinkie Pie blowing up a balloon EG.png Twilight ducks under Pinkie's balloon EG.png Pinkie Pie surprised EG.png Balloon deflating in Pinkie's face EG.png Twilight and Pinkie "are you psychic?" EG.png Pinkie shrugs "not usually" EG.png Pinkie Pie inflating yellow balloon EG.png Pinkie Pie hearing about Fluttershy EG.png Pinkie talking about Fluttershy's "whole shy thing" EG.png Pinkie Pie talking to Twilight EG.png Pinkie Pie talking about the dance EG.png Pinkie Pie excited "ooh!" EG.png Pinkie Pie smiling EG.png Pinkie Pie straight face EG.png Pinkie examining Twilight closely EG.png Pinkie getting a closer look at Twilight EG.png Twilight shrugging "maybe?" EG.png Pinkie holding up a clipboard EG.png Twilight talking with Pinkie EG.png Twilight looks a pen EG.png Pinkie Pie innocent smile EG.png Twilight writes her name down EG.png Pinkie marvels Twilight's "bad handwriting" EG.png Twilight and Pinkie see Applejack silhouette EG.png AJ, Pinkie, and Big Mac in the gym EG.png Applejack, Pinkie, and Twilight in the gym EG.png Applejack spit take EG.png Applejack draws on a balloon EG.png Pinkie bouncing on large balloon EG.png Pinkie chugging apple cider EG.png Applejack and Pinkie "she's psychic!" EG.png Sunset Shimmer wants fewer balloons EG.png Sunset pops balloon with her finger EG.png Snips holding streamers EG.png Snails wrestling with balloon EG.png Applejack challenges Sunset Shimmer EG.png Sunset confronts Applejack EG.png Pinkie Pie and clipboard "not this time" EG.png Sunset Shimmer nervous chuckle EG.png Sunset Shimmer keeping up appearances EG.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie curious EG.png Human Main 5 freshman photo EG.png Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie enter EG.png Pinkie, Rarity, and disguised Twilight EG.png Rarity dismisses Pinkie Pie EG.png Pinkie Pie losing her temper EG.png Fluttershy, AJ, and Pinkie worried EG.png Twilight and friends in front of a laptop EG.png Twilight shocked by video EG.png Main 4 speechless EG.png Pinkie Pie offers to help EG.png Pinkie Pie getting frustrated EG.png Rarity "don't play innocent" EG.png Pinkie Pie yells at Rarity EG.png Rarity snaps at Pinkie Pie EG.png Pinkie, Rarity, and Fluttershy arguing EG.png Applejack interrupts argument EG.png Main 4 tension brewing EG.png Twilight reaching her limit EG.png Twilight screams "STOP!" EG.png Twilight opens the yearbook EG.png Main 5 freshman photo 2 EG.png Human main cast smiling at photo EG.png Main 5 about to argue again EG.png Pinkie Pie text from Fluttershy EG.png Pinkie Pie's text confusion EG.png Rarity wondering about e-mails EG.png Rarity e-mail from Pinkie Pie EG.png AJ and RD arguing in background EG.png AJ and RD hug background EG.png Twilight and friends soccer bleachers EG.png Rainbow and Applejack misunderstanding EG.png Rainbow Dash agrees to help EG.png Main 5 and Spike scoreboard two-zero EG.png Pinkie Pie scoreboard three-zero EG.png Pinkie Pie scoreboard four-zero EG.png Rainbow Dash juggles the ball EG.png Twilight soccer ball meets face EG.png Twilight Sparkle running clumsily EG.png Twilight's friends and Spike cheering EG.png Pinkie Pie scoreboard five-zero EG.png Main 5 looking down at Twilight EG.png Main cast glaring at Rarity EG.png Rainbow Dash how can I help EG.png Twilight and friends group shot EG.png Twilight we just accidentally EG.png Main 6 and Spike in the sweet shop EG.png Twilight's friends thinking EG.png Rarity "I'VE GOT IT!" EG.png Twilight and friends curious EG.png Rarity with friends "obviously very different" EG.png Pinkie smiling with fake pony ears EG.png Pinkie, AJ, and Dash with pony ears EG.png Pinkie Pie in lunch queue EG.png Pinkie Pie putting on ears EG.png Pinkie Pie holding her tray EG.png Pinkie Pie slamming her tray EG.png Girls begin the song EG.png Pinkie Pie singing EG.png Pinkie Pie running EG.png Other girls join in EG.png Girls clapping in unison EG.png Girls dancing EG.png Girls dancing 2 EG.png Girls dancing 3 EG.png Girls dancing "just like me" EG.png Girls on a splash screen EG.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash splash screen EG.png Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie splash screen EG.png Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie splash screen 2 EG.png Girls on a splash screen 2 EG.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie holding hands EG.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie pointing EG.png Girls with their hands in the air EG.png Girls walking in a line EG.png Girls pointing around EG.png Girls with their hands up EG.png Pink splashscreen dance EG.png Main five "Get up!" EG.png Pink splashscreen dance 3 EG.png Pink splashscreen dance 4 EG.png Main five "if you're gonna come around!" EG.png Main five spinning EG.png Pink splashscreen dance 7 EG.png Pink splashscreen dance 8 EG.png Pink splashscreen dance 9 EG.png Pinkie Pie starting her solo EG.png Pinkie Pie "hey hey" EG.png Pinkie Pie "hands up now" EG.png Pinkie Pie with a megaphone EG.png Pinkie Pie shouts through the megaphone EG.png Pinkie Pie "hands wave up" EG.png Pinkie Pie spinning around EG.png Pinkie Pie "laughter" EG.png Fluttershy hugging Pinkie and AJ EG.png Main 5 dancing "we can work together" EG.png Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy running EG.png Pinkie and Rarity opening the doors EG.png Twilight singing "school pride" EG.png Main 6 singing jump up EG.png Main 6 singing stomp your hooves EG.png Pinkie Pie and drama girl join hands EG.png Pinkie, AJ, and Fluttershy cheering EG.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity with pony ears EG.png Twilight commends Rarity's idea EG.png Twilight and friends wearing pony ears EG.png Main 5 concerned about Twilight EG.png Twilight explains the situation EG.png Pinkie Pie big "what?!" 1 EG.png Pinkie Pie big "what?!" 2 EG.png Applejack covers Pinkie's mouth EG.png Pinkie Pie guesses the truth 1 EG.png Pinkie Pie guesses the truth 2 EG.png Pinkie Pie huge smile EG.png Spike talking to Twilight's friends EG.png Twilight and Pinkie "how did you know?" EG.png Pinkie Pie "just a hunch" 1 EG.png Applejack "let me get this straight" EG.png Main 5 surprised "you're a princess?" EG.png Main 5 crowding around Twilight EG.png Twilight and friends in the ruined gym EG.png Pinkie Pie thinking "if only I had" EG.png Pinkie Pie "party cannon!" EG.png Pinkie Pie looking sad EG.png Applejack "can-do spirit" EG.png Main 5 hands in the middle EG.png Mane Six center hands EG.png Main cast circle overhead shot EG.png Rarity squeamish EG.png Pinkie and Fluttershy about to sweep EG.png Pinkie Pie sweeping up EG.png Pinkie sweeping with her hair EG.png Pinkie Pie giddy and messy EG.png Twilight and friends back shot EG.png Twilight and friends arm in arm EG.png Students chatting in clean gym EG.png Twilight and happy human friends EG.png Twilight and friends "we're awesome" EG.png Pinkie Pie's dress 1 EG.png Pinkie Pie's dress 2 EG.png Pinkie Pie's Dress 3 EG.png Pinkie Pie hairstyle 1 EG.png Pinkie Pie hairstyle 2 EG.png Pinkie Pie hairstyle 3 EG.png Pinkie Pie hairstyle 4 EG.png Pinkie Pie hairstyle 5 EG.png Pinkie Pie hairstyle 6 EG.png|Pinkie with the nice wet hair look. Pinkie Pie's hair puffs out EG.png Pinkie Pie back to her original hairstyle EG.png|Pinkie is excited! Girls attending to their looks EG.png Rarity approaches with a chest EG.png Rarity's friends excited EG.png Pinkie Pie cutie mark earring EG.png Pinkie Pie wearing her cutie mark earring EG.png Twilight's friends and their dresses EG.png Twilight's friends wait for her EG.png Twilight's friends are impressed EG.png Twilight's friends walk towards her EG.png Twilight's friends surround her EG.png Twilight and friends arrive at the party EG.png Twilight and friends dancing at Fall Formal EG.png Main cast nervous at Fall Formal EG.png Twilight and friends ecstatic EG.png Main 5 happy for Twilight EG.png Main 5 giving chase EG.png Main 6 shocked EG.png Main 6 and Sunset standoff by the portal EG.png Sunset Shimmer demands the crown EG.png Twilight and Spike big gasp EG.png Twilight makes her stand EG.png Twilight "you are not getting this crown" EG.png Sunset reaching for the crown EG.png Pinkie handing the crown to Applejack EG.png Twilight and scared friends EG.png Main 4 scared of Snips and Snails EG.png Main cast moving away from Snips and Snails EG.png Main cast standing tall EG.png Twilight and friends incoming magic EG.png Main cast protected by magic EG.png Pinkie Pie transforms "laughter" EG.png Main 6 united by magic EG.png Main 6 magic of friendship EG.png Twilight "here and in Equestria" EG.png Main 5 pony forms on the ground EG.png Twilight and friends standing over Sunset EG.png Main 5 in Pinkie Pie hug EG.png Twilight and Sunset "they can teach you" EG.png Rarity and Pinkie in conga line EG.png Twilight and friends photo-op EG.png Photo Finish takes picture of main cast EG.png Main cast photo "this is our big night" EG.png Twilight and friends group hug EG.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and RD saying goodbye EG.png Main 5 back to normal EG.png Pinkie Pie slams into the statue EG.png Pinkie Pie dizzy EG.png Pinkie and main cast "bummer!" EG.png Main 5 and princesses waiting for Twilight EG.png Main cast and Cadance look at Twilight EG.png Pinkie Pie hugging Twilight EG.png Main cast and Cadance walking in the palace EG.png Main 5 and Cadance "dancing?!" EG.png Main cast and Cadance looking back at Flash EG.png Pony Pinkie guesses the truth EG.png Twilight and Spike "how did you know?" EG.png Pinkie Pie "just a hunch" 2 EG.png Merchandise PinkiePieFIMgift 300 L hasbro.jpg|See? There are decent toy representations of the FiM characters! PinkiePiePlayfulPony.jpg|More Pinkie Pie toys -> Pinkie Pie Mini Stick Bubbles.jpg Pinkie Pie Toy.jpg Pinkie Pie McDonalds toy.jpg Pinkie Pie Remote Control Car Toy.jpg G4 Pinkie Pie and Sweetie Belle's Sweets Boutique playset.jpg Fashion Style Pinkie Pie Toy.jpg Pinkie Pie "Spirit" poster from ComicCon 2012.png Funko Pinkie Pie in box.png Funko Pinkie Pie.png Funko Pinkie Pie translucent.png|EXTREMELY RARE Miscellaneous Sketches Pinkie Pie Sketch.jpg|Pinkie Pie's concept art. She was briefly a Pegasus pony during production of the show. Lauren Faust Surprise.jpg|The original design made by Lauren Faust based on the G1 pony. Her name was Surprise. Tee hee by fyre flye-d4axf6c.jpg Pinkie Pie Sketch 2.jpg Surpriiiiiiise by fyre flye-d4axfnt.jpg Blah blah blah by fyre flye-d4axfsa.jpg Sugar high by fyre flye-d4axg0h.jpg Games Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 1.png Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 2.png|Pinkie Pie's gala dress Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 3.png|Pinkie's wearing so many instruments at the same time (tuba, accordion, banjo, harmonica, tambourine and cymbals) Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 5.png|Pinkie's chicken costume Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 6.png Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 7.png|Pinkie's bridesmaid dress Pinkie Pie Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.png|From the Flash game Card Creator. CastleCreator PinkiePie.png DJ Pinkie Pie Hubworld Wedding promotion.png|Pinkie Pie with DJ Pon-3 in the DJ Pinkie Pie game. AiP Apple Acres.png|Adventures in Ponyville AiP Pinkie game.png|Adventures in Ponyville AiP Overscheduled.png|Adventures in Ponyville AiP Messy house 2.png|Adventures in Ponyville AiP Messy house.png|Adventures in Ponyville AiP Hungry.png|Adventures in Ponyville AiP Feed Pinkie.png|Adventures in Ponyville Other Pinkie Pie high resolution from HubWorld.png pinkie Pie color page Halloween.jpg Pinkie Pie Description.jpg|Early designs for Pinkie, in one of them she is a Pegasus. Remastered Main Six Photograph Opening.png Pinkie bridesmaid promotional.jpg|Image promoting the Bridesmaid pony toy set Pinkie Pie and Rarity as bridlemaids.jpg Pinkie Pie wallpaper from Hub Network.jpg|Exclusive Pinkie Pie wallpaper from Hubworld. Promotional Too Many Pinkie Pies preview.png Hot Minute with Twilight Sparkle "flying tricks".png|In the Crystal Empire, as shown during Hot Minute with Twilight Sparkle. Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls design.png|Pinkie Pie's pony design and her Equestria Girls design. Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls doll.jpg Funko pinkie pie.jpg Pinkie Pie pirate sidecick S4E9.png|Pinkie Pie is really cute :3 Category:Character gallery pages